The secret novice
by Lady Tayla
Summary: What would have happened if Sonea didn't threw that stone at the magicians? Would she still release her powers? and what about Akkarin? STOPPED UPDATING AND SEARCHING SOMEONE TO CONTINUE TRANSLATING
1. Chapter 1

The secret novice - Prologue

Disclaimer for all chapters:I do NOT own The BMT (Trudi Canavan does (love her)) and I don't earn money with it

Warning: My main language is german, and I don't have a beta yet, so please tell me, if there are any bad mistakes

This chapter is for Jaycest because she inspired me to translate my story *HUGS*

* * *

By now he had a bit of experience in finding the hidden potential, but for this girl it was unnecessary. Her energy almost accessed him. It was likely that she was a not yet developed natural. But she was perfect. The perfect victim.

Irkoni satisfied took a mouthful of raka. He enjoyed the feeling of the warmth on his tongue and sighed deeply.

These Kyralians were so strong! Or at least the strong ones weren't trained. What a waste. The guild hadn't got a clue, how easy it was to drain their powers.

Wasn't that proof enough that they didn't know higher magic?

_-No! Just concetrate on your job and leave the thinking to me! _

He nearly flinched, but controlled himself.

_-Yes, Master. This girl will give enough strength __for the last blow._

_-Good and keep in mind: This is your only and last chance. If you fail, there won't be room for you anymore in Sachaka._

_-Yes, Master._

Irkoni felt how Kariko's precence faded away, but still watched him. _I think it's the best to do it now._ To find the chick wasn't as easy as he had thought. The bolhouse was so occupied that some people had to stay on the street to get something to drink. Besides those Kyralians seemed not eager to avoid physical contact, because often a dozen of people crowded on one bench.

After an eternity, he spotted her at a table close to the door, which lead upstairs.

Irkoni examined her more precisely: A few years ago, one could have taken her as a boy, because she had cut her dark hair short and wore large clothing, but at her features he realized, that she was a young woman. You couldn't assert that she was well-fed, yet she didn't look like the beggars on the roadside. Altogether she didn't match with this cheap bar in the wort part of the slums.

_She won't stay here for much longer._

The last few days all went in the same pattern: Irkoni sat in a bolhouse and checked the passing people for magical potential. If he found some, he normally waited till they returned home and followed them in a dark alley. There he drained them of their powers and got rid of the bodies eventually.

But this girl would be the last one. The High Lord would find him soon and the dwellers became more cautious. That too was the reason why he couldn't wait till she left the house. Every drip of energy was essential. And this chick had quite a store of it.

* * *

So my first chapter is finished! Was it that awful? Have you understood anything? I hope so and if not, feel free to leave a review and tell me (please *begging on my knees*)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone

So here comes the next chapter. I can't change the lenht of them if I wanna update every week, because (as I said) this is translated and the original story isn't finished either (far from it) Enjoy!

* * *

It's been so good to see Cery and Harrin again. Since the Purge they had often met in the bolhouse of Harrin's father, just to be together like in old days.

Of course Jonna didn't approve of this revival of their friendship, but as long as Sonea didn't get in any mess, she agreed. And so far she stuck to this rule: When all the guys at the Purge began to throw things at the magicians, she just went searching Jonna and Ranel.

„Hai Sonea! That guy there looks strangely at you! I think he comprehended, you're not a boy.", Cery laughed. Sonea didn't bother about said man near the entrance. Here in the slums everyone stared at everyone as long as they wanted to.

„Let him, if he doesn't have anything better to do. Harrin, I think your dad's calling."

As Harrin saw the look on his father's face, he jumped up. „See you tomorrow. I gotta help him, if not Gellin won't let Donia live here one day longer.", he said and disappeared in the crowd.

Sonea chuckled. Since Donia's mother had lost her job, Harrin' girlfriend lives at his and they were always afraid that Gellin would send her away, if they didn't do what he said. As if he'd kick her out of the door! Even if he didn't show it, Harrin's father was a good man and could never do something like this.

Lost in thought she stared at the table until Cery disturbed her. „Could we go upstairs? We need to talk."

He lead her up the narrow staircase into a room diverted from the corridor.

It was one of the bigger rooms for the richer guests (not that there were many), who just passed through Imardin and needed a place to sleep. Sonea regarded her friend suspiciously. What was so important to talk about, that they had to be left alone?

Cery sat at the edge of the bed and suggested her to do the same. Sonea sat down and he took her hand. „Sonea, I... I've got something for you..." With his other hand he rummaged in his pocket and gave her a small wooden figure. She looked at it with surprise: She recognized an upright standing animal with large front teeth and a bushy tail. It was a Ceryni. „Oh, Cery! Have you done this yourself?" Instead of answering he bent down and kissed her.

Sonea was too shocked to react.

Between Cery and her had never been such feelings, yet they had barely seen each other the last two years. Maybe something had changed for him. _Has anything changed for me?_ This certainly wasn't the best time to ask such questions because Cery's face had reddened and he hastily stood up, heading for the door. _He can't just stop now._ Sonea thought longing for the warmth of his lips on hers. She jumped up too, but suddenly the door was pulled ajar.

a sunburnt man with a broad face stood in the doorframe. Sonea needed a moment to realize that it was the man who observed her before. The man used this few seconds to make a fist and abruptly Cery fell to the floor as if something had hit him on the forehead. What was that? Magic? Was this a magician?

Now the man turned towards her, but Sonea stared in horror still at Cery's motionless body.

Leaving him there was out of question, but to help him, she'd have to get past the magician. _ Doesn't matter, I gotta get to him._

Sonea wanted to take a step towards him, but before her was a wall, invisible, but sensible. Then something hit her back and pushed her forwards (the wall had disappeared) and no matter how hard she tried, there was no escape.

Suddenly he unsheathed a dagger and ran the blade across her wrist. Pain rushed through her arm, because the knife was extremely sharp.

She tried panicking to wrest from his grip, but now the magician laid a hand on the wound and she felt dazed. It was as if her panic was benumbed and every move seemed to be impossible. She drowned in a sea of nothing. Yet the worst was, that the nothing faded just like her life-energy. Just emptiness was left inside her. _I gotta can do something! I've got to help Cery! _Sadness reigned her thoughts. She mourned her best friend (or even more than that?) who had to die the same pointless death as she herself. And she grieved even more for not knowing, what to feel for him.

Suddenly a few flashes of bright light broke through the emptiness and filled the nothing with magic. Sonea knew by instinct that it was magic. Nothing other could have make her felling so powerful. This discovery delighted her for incomprehensible reasons, maybe due to the fact that her last action was to rebel against the magicians by breaking the rule, that magic was only available for the nobles. And together with this happy feeling a sheer amount of power left her body in form of a force strike.

* * *

Don't forget R&R

From now on it'll get captive XD

See ya next week


	3. Chapter 3

A wild animal was released from its cage. All those years it had struggled against the mental bars and waited for a moment of weakness. Now it was out and strikes hard versus at everything around it. It launches into the man who stood defenceless in the middle of the room and, he stumbled against the wall, without even thinking of putting up a shield. The monster demolished the whole chamber and it was a miracle that Cery, who still lay on the floor wasn't harmed.  
Sonea shook her head to get away the dizziness. What happened? Why wasn't she dead, but the stranger leaned on the wall? The guestroom was completely destroyed. Even the solid bed was broken. It would cost Harrin's father a fortune to rebuild it.  
a moan from the window remembered her of the danger. The magician straightened and cautiously took a step towards her. Sonea remarked with surprise that things in his reach were forced away from him by an invisible power. Was that a barrier? - Like the ones the guild used for the Purge to cope with thrown objects? Was he afraid of her? That thought was so absurd, that Sonea nearly giggled - a magician who fears the dwells.  
But the laughter stuck in her throat as the man took out his knife again, but this time he held it in high of her neck.  
Then the stranger said something. His accent was thick and heavy, it sounded like a completely new language*. Sonea understood something like "natural", but didn't have the intention to ask. Yet she couldn't go without Cery...  
As though wanting to save her, the door was slammed ajar and another man in rags emerged. His face was shadowed by his hood, but his eyes seemed to glow. His gaze wandered across the room, stopped for a second at Cery's body and finally focused on the sachakan.  
Whose eyes widened, and then a triumphant smile appeared. "Akkarin. I just thought you'd never intervene. I helped myself to a bit of power with your people. It doesn't bother you, does it?" Suddenly an invisible force had moved between Sonea and the sachakan and pushed her on the black dressed man's side. She nearly stumbled over Cery, who was drawn back by magic too. Quickly she knelt beside him and laid a hand in his chest. Relief flooded though her as she felt a weak but steady heartbeat. Now just get away from here! But as she moved towards the door there was this wall again right before her.  
Sonea turned and realized that there were flashes of light shooting from one magician to the other. All of a sudden the stranger took a step back and the air in front of him shimmered, then a blinding white light sped towards her. Why does he attack me? I didn't do anything. The strike neared and a short distance away from her face, it smashed against something useable and faded away. Did the second magician protect her? - If he did, then why?  
The exchange of blows was continued, but Sonea herself wasn't assaulted again. Both men were sweating and the sachakan magician looked haunted. The face of her defender was hidden, but his flashes had lost intensity and size too.  
Sonea already thought the match would never end, as the stranger suddenly stripped back und motionless sank to the ground. Was he dead? The other magician approached him carefully and Sonea was drawn with him too because of the shield. She hastily stood up and walked two steps behind him.  
The man knelt down and laid a hand on the man's forehead. He remained still for a moment, and then he snapped his eyes open and stared at her in shock.

*It's illogical if Kyralian and Sachankan are different languages, because in "The high lord" the higher magicians understand the discussion between Avala and Parika (Sonea too, who could never have learned it in the slums) Why should they learn a language of a county they'd never see?


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay next chap finished_

_What will he do with me? Why can't he just let us go?_ The black-robed Magician held his eyes closed and he slightly frowned, as though he was thinking about his next action.  
Now would be the perfect moment to get away, if it wasn't for this stupid barrier. Damn magic. It was the only reason why he could keep her in here. Without his magical power, he wouldn't have any control over anybody. _I bet he feels smug because he saved two little slumdweller's lives. Isn't he selfless? _  
Sonea snorted scornful. Yes, these guys probably really thought like that; maybe he even expected gratefulness.  
The sudden noise must have interrupted him, because he now stared at her face and Akkarin's cold calculating look entered his eyes. For the first time she could really see his features, yet the only thing she was able to think of was black. Everything about this man seemed to be black. His hair, his eyes, his expression... Sonea nearly expected him to open his mouth and show a set of black teeth.  
"Sonea? Did he call you like this?" He pointed at Cery who still lay on the floor. Sonea didn't answer, but listened fascinated. Even his voice sounded dark, a bit hoarse, yet still melodious. Furthermore it was accent free, no dropped letters, which was usual in the slums.  
It took her a few seconds to understand what he said and she nodded hastily. "Please just let us go." The words came out before she could cover her mouth. The magician regarded her sternly. "Maybe I will. You just have to give me your hand." Instinctively Sonea pulled her hand out of his reach, who knew what he was about to do? _Do I have another choice? Maybe he'll be so pleased if I do what he wants that he lets us go..._  
Very slowly she led her fingertips towards his arm.

Ok this chapter IS really SHORT. This just ain't my week XD

Leave your reviews.

THX to alwaysbelieve98, my Beta


	5. STOPPED

Sorry guys

but I don't think I'll update any more. This story's just too much for me: Imagine how to continue, writing and meanwhile translating. XD  
If anyone of you wants to have this story (german people who'd like to translate) just mail me.

I'll poste the german story on for everyone from Gemany

Sry *Hugs everyone who read, like and reviewed my story*

Kathi


End file.
